


The Bridge Between Us

by KiaraMGrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Dark, Dark Side Rey, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, The Dark Side of the Force, True Love, Trust Issues, Wickedly Wonderful Week of Reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraMGrey/pseuds/KiaraMGrey
Summary: It has been a week since the resistance fled from Crait, and a week since Rey left Kylo. They thought the connection between them would die with Snoke, yet it remains between them. Neither can deny what they feel for the other. But with two conflicting goals, will they be able to find the bridge between light and dark, or will the opposing sides destroy them?





	1. Chapter 1

They moved together effortlessly, each body movement echoing the others. The Praetorian guard fell around them with little effort. Kylo had never fought with anyone quite like this before. Their bodies and minds moved as one flowing, connected body. He imagined this was what it felt like to make love. He would certainly like to find out. At one point he thought she would fall, and his heart nearly left his body. But with quick thinking, she killed the guard that held her.   
When all the guards were dead, she turned to look at him with a smile. Even after a fight she looked glorious. Then, as though remembering something, she ran to the window.   
“Quick, call them off while we can still save them!”   
Kylo looked at Snoke, lying dead before his throne. It had been easy to kill him, far easier than he had expected. And now the throne was vacant.   
“Ben?”  
He turned back to her. She was watching him, a small frown on her face.   
“Rey, let the past die. Join me, and we can rule the galaxy together and bring a new order. No more light or darkness.” He held out his hand to her. She looked from his hand to his face.   
“But, Ben…”   
“Please, Rey,” he interrupted. He could see the worry and fear in her eyes. He didn’t ever want her to be afraid, not of him. “Please.”  
She then did something that he did not expect. Though she still looked afraid, she reached out and took his hand.   
He felt as though he could fly in that moment as she smiled at him. She was his, and he was hers. Together, they would rule.  
Kylo’s eyes flew open. He was in his bed. The blankets clung to his body, damp with sweat. His breathing was quick and heavy as he struggled for a moment to remember where he was. Where was Rey? Then he remembered. She hadn’t said yes to him. She didn’t take his hand. She had cried and begged him not to do it. But he had. Why couldn’t she see that he was right?   
He sat up as his heart slowed and his dream faded. A projection on the screen beside him lit up.   
“Supreme leader, General Hux wishes an audience.”  
Kylo ran his hands through his hair, pushing it out of his face. What did that idiot want now? He climbed out of bed and dressed quickly. He left his room and walked into his receiving chamber. “Let him in.”  
A moment later the door opened and Hux walked in. He gave a small, stiff bow. Kylo knew Hux hated him.   
“What do you want?”  
“We believe we have tracked the ship, though they are still moving too quickly for us to catch them. They can’t continue like this forever though, and soon we will be upon them.”  
Kylo turned away from him to face the window and smiled. Soon, he would have her once more.   
“Good. Keep me updated.”  
Hux nodded. “Very well. Shall we shoot them out of the sky when we catch them?”  
Kylo stiffened. He could feel her, even now. That connection was still strong between them. The idea of that connection being gone, of it being ripped away from him… He closed his eyes. “No! Under no circumstance are you to fire at them. Capture them and bring everyone aboard. I will decide what to do with each of them.”  
Hux frowned and squeezed his fist. “As you wish, Supreme Leader.”   
With that he turned and left, leaving Kylo to stare out the window alone. In truth, Kylo had no clue what he would do once he caught them. He couldn’t kill them all, then she would always hate him. But he couldn’t let them go either. He would cross that bridge when he reached it. All he was concerned with now was getting her back. And he would get her back, because they were meant to be together.   
*******  
Rey pressed her face into her hands. She sat crossed legged in her bed, rocking back and forth slightly with the movement of the Falcon. It had been a week since they had escaped from first order. Since she had left him. A part of her still felt a deep regret that she hadn’t been able to shake. If she had only done a little more, just maybe…   
She shook her head. He had made his choice. Luke had been right all along, she had just been too naïve to listen. There was no saving him. And now… now the few left in the resistance were relying on her. She felt the weight of it, as though the very force itself was balanced on her shoulders. She wasn’t a great hero. She had no lineage. Like Kylo had said, she was no one. But now she had to be. She rubbed her hands up and down on her face.   
“What’s wrong?”  
She stiffened at his voice. She had thought with the death of Snoke the connection between them would be gone, and yet here he was. She hadn’t seen him in the week since they had fled. She lifted her face slowly to look at him. He wore a calm expression.   
She glared. “How can you ask me that?”  
He continued to stare. “Has something happened?”  
Rey scoffed. “You know what has happened.”  
He nodded. “You know that we will catch up with you Rey. You will have to stop again for fuel soon.”  
“And what will you do with us when you catch us? Will you destroy me?”  
He didn’t answer.   
She shook her head. “Things could have been different.”  
He seemed to clench and unclench his jaw. “Yes, it could have. We could have ruled together.”  
“I don’t want to rule.”   
He took a step closer. “What did you want?”  
“I wanted-“ she began, but stopped.   
He narrowed his eyes. “Did you want me?”  
Rey looked away. “It doesn’t matter anymore. You made your choice.”  
When she looked back at him, it seemed as though he had a million thoughts racing behind his eyes. When he spoke it was in a rush.   
“Rey, it’s not too late. If you come to me now, I promise that I will not harm your friends. We can create a force that is not light or dark. Can’t you see that that is the only way this will ever end?”  
He walked so that he was standing right beside her, looking down at her. “You and I can change everything. I felt it when you fought beside me. I felt that connection, that energy.”   
He reached out and touched his fingertips to her face. “That desire.”   
Rey let out a breath as she felt his fingers touch her, as though he was truly there. For a moment she almost leaned into his hand. But in an instant, he was gone, and she was alone again. All alone.  
*********  
Kylo remained standing with his hand outstretched, feeling the air where she had been a moment ago. He could still feel the warmth of her face. An hour ago, he had been unsure of what he would do when he saw her again, but now he knew. He could never kill her.   
 


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo sat alone in the throne room. Hux had insisted he assign new guards to protect him, but he had refused. Just look at the Praetorian guards. What use had they been to Snoke? He had killed Snoke with ease, and then he had killed them. Well… they had killed them. He tapped his fingers absently against the arms of the throne. He had not predicted how boring ruling would be. He couldn’t just sit here all day, as Snoke had done. He needed the action. He leapt from his seat and walked briskly to the elevator. When the doors opened once again into the hall, he immediately set out. He barely noticed the two storm troopers who had stood guard outside, or how they rushed to follow him.   
“Supreme leader, is there anything we can help you with?” one asked.   
He didn’t look at them. “No.”   
He made it to the main bridge and found Hux standing near the front. Everyone turned to watch as he walked past. When Hux saw him, he straightened up.   
“Supreme leader Ren, we did not expect you.”   
“No, you expect me to sit in that throne room all day doing nothing while you take charge. How close are we to catching the resistance?”  
Hux glared for a moment before replying. “No closer than we were this morning. Or the last. They seem to be able to keep one step ahead of us. They also seem to have been able to get fuel, otherwise they surely would have stopped by now.”   
He nodded. “She is clever, I’m sure she found a way.”  
“General Organa has indeed been doing this for a long time.”   
Kylo didn’t say anything. He hadn’t been speaking of his mother.   
Hux pressed his lips together. “Are you sure we shouldn’t just kill them on site once we find them?”  
Kylo looked at him, and then turned to face the rest of the crew. “Everybody, listen up.”  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him. “General Hux seems to think that we should fire at the last remaining resistance ship once we find them. He seems to think he knows better than me. So, let me make this very clear. If you so much as think of firing at them, I will personally kill you. They are to be captured. Am I clear?”  
A resounding and frightened yes came back to him. He nodded. “Good.” He looked to Hux and saw that he was glaring at him. “I’ll be on the observation deck.”   
He turned and swept away. Once he was alone on the observation deck, he let out a deep sigh. He was surrounded by people, by his followers, and yet he was alone. Nobody here understood him or cared for him. They feared him. He once would have relished in that, but now it seemed empty. He felt it then, that pull that connected him to Rey. He turned and she was there. She stood with her hands behind her back and facing slightly away from him.   
As soon as he saw her, he felt almost at peace. “Do you think there’s a connection to when this happens.”  
She still didn’t look at him as she spoke. “What do you mean?”  
“Can we only see each other when we feel a certain way?”  
She shrugged. “The only reoccurring theme seems to be it happens when we are alone.”  
He nodded. “Do you feel alone?”  
Her eyes snapped to him. “Don’t do that?”  
“Do what?”  
“Act like you know what I’m feeling.”  
He was silent for a moment. “Don’t I?”  
When she didn’t answer, he continued. “Sometimes I think I’m the only person who truly can understand you, and you with me.”  
She rolled her eyes. “You put more stock in this connection than you should. We are connected because of Snoke.”  
“Then why is it still happening?”  
She frowned, not answering. He shook his head. “You don’t actually believe that. It’s easier for you to believe it, I’m sure. But no. I think we will share this connection for as long as we both live.”  
She spun around, her face furious. “Honestly Kylo, I have more important things to think about than this!”  
“Like?”  
“Like keeping my friends alive!”  
“I told you I won’t hurt them. Don’t you believe me?”  
She closed her eyes for a moment. “I want to. But no, I don’t.”   
“How can I convince you?”  
“You can give this all up. You can join me.”   
He shook his head. “I can’t do that. I won’t give up everything I believe.”  
She lifted her head. “Neither will I. As long as we are on separate sides, I will not come to you.”   
He felt his anger flare up. “You won’t have to! I will find you.”  
She raised her eyebrows. “So, you will keep me against my will? And you think that will turn me to your cause?”  
“With time.”  
“Then you don’t know me as well as you think you do.”  
“Why are you being so stubborn?” he shouted.   
“I am not being stubborn! I am standing beside what I believe, just as you are!”   
He took three long strides towards her so that he was only inches from her. “If you feel even a fraction of what I’m feeling, then you know this can’t last forever. One of us will give in.”  
She stood her ground. “It won’t be me.”  
He lifted both hands to hold the sides of her face. She reacted with surprise as she felt his skin against her own.   
“Can you feel that? Can you feel the electricity running between us? That isn’t normal. I’ve never felt anything like it. The force is trying to tell us something.”  
“I agree,” she nodded, and he could feel her breath on his face. “But we both seem to think it’s telling us something different.”  
“I disagree.”  
He ran his thumb across her jaw, his eyes moving greedily over her face. He knew the connection would be gone any minute, and he wouldn’t be able to see her until next time.   
“You are the light Rey, and I am the darkness. Only when we come together will the force be balanced.”  
She furrowed her brow. “Your ego gets the better of you. This isn’t about us.”  
His eyes still roamed her face. “Isn’t it?”  
He leaned towards her and she stiffened. He had never before kissed someone, and he knew she hadn’t either. He had never felt the desire, until now. And the desire was overwhelming. His nose brushed hers and her eyes fluttered, still staring at him. When she spoke, it was a whisper.   
“Ben.”   
And she was gone. His hands held nothing but air, though they were still warm. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, the frustration boiling into fury.  
“What are you doing.”  
Kylo turned to see Hux standing in the doorway, a confused frown on his imbecile face. He had chosen the wrong time to interrupt. With barely a movement he threw him backwards down the hall and slammed the door shut. He closed his eyes, doing everything he could to remember the way she had whispered his name.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey walked briskly into the main hub of the Falcon. The rest of the resistance had gathered there as well, with Leia standing near the middle with Poe and Rose.   
Rey looked at each of them. “What’s going on?”  
“We think we’ve figured out a way to buy us more time,” Rose said.  
Rey nodded. “Ok, what is it?”  
“Well, they are tracking us through our temporal navigation system. If we can figure out a way to remove ours and place it on a different ship, we can send that ship away while they continue to track it and we escape.”  
“Ok,” Rey said slowly, “but we still need a temporal navigation system. The ship won’t fly properly without one.”  
Poe shrugged. “So, we switch out ours with the other ships.”  
“It will have to be a quick exchange, but we can do it,” Leia agreed.   
Rey took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Stopping for any more than a few minutes was dangerous. With Kylo and the first order on their tail, they couldn’t afford to make any mistakes. Rey chewed her lip.   
“Ok, let’s do it. Rose, draw up the plans. Poe, figure out an escape plan in case anything goes wrong.”  
Everyone nodded and hurried off to begin their planning while Rey walked back to her room. She had been spending a lot of time alone lately. As she walked into her room, however, she was stopped by Finn.   
“Hey, are you alright?”   
Rey frowned. “Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“You’ve just seemed… distant since we’ve been here.”  
“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry about that. The stress is just…” she shrugged.   
“Yeah, I know what you mean. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”   
Rey smiled and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “Thank you. I’m fine.”  
He nodded and retreated from her room, closing the door behind him.   
“Do you have feelings for him?”  
She spun around at the sound of his voice. His eyes were on her hand, where she had held Finn only a moment ago. She clenched her jaw.   
“Stop spying on me.”   
“I can’t control this anymore than you can.”   
“Yeah, well I wish it would stop.”   
He looked hurt by this. “Do you?”  
She sighed. Part of her did. Part of her wanted to forget him and move on. But another part, a small yet strong part, felt relieved every time he appeared to her. “I don’t know.”  
“You didn’t answer my first question. Do you have feelings for him?”  
She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. “I don’t owe you an answer. But no, not in that way.”  
He seemed to let out a breath. “How are you avoiding capture?”  
She raised an eyebrow. “You really think I’ll tell you?”  
“No, but I have to ask.” He was silent for a moment. “I can feel it, Rey.”  
“Feel what?”  
“Even now, surrounded by your friends and allies, you feel alone.”  
“Don’t act like you know me!”  
“But I do. It’s the same for me. I’m surrounded by people who worship me, yet I have no one. I’ve been alone for as long as I can remember, just like you.”  
She stared at him. “You know, for someone who claims to be so strong in the dark side, you certainly are emotional.”   
“The dark side does not forbid emotion. That was the Jedi. They forbid emotional attachment, and that is where they ultimately failed.”  
“Yes, but when your only emotion is anger, all that breeds is chaos and hate. That is what your anger has created.”  
His eyebrows lowered slightly. “Anger is not my only emotion. Not anymore. Not since you.”  
She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the door to her room opened. He was gone in an instant. Poe stuck his head in. “Hey, do you have minute?”  
Rey composed her face, giving him a smile. “Yes, of course.”  
She stood to follow him out, but looked back to the spot where Kylo had been just a second ago. Though she didn’t want to admit it, he was right. As soon as he disappeared, the emptiness crept it’s back in.


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness surrounded him, and for a moment he didn’t realize where he was. But as the lightening flashed around him, he remembered. The resistance, they had found them. He stood on the dark, slick cliff on an island. Rain lashed against him. His people and the last of the resistance battled around him, the flash of weapons lighting up the night. He looked around, his eyes seeking the one person he needed to find. But where was she? For a moment his stomach clenched. Had she already fallen? But then he saw her. She was high up on the cliffs, the blue light of her saber clearly showing her features. She fought three at once, her teeth bared and her eyes a light with fury. She was stunning.   
He found himself moving towards her, almost without realizing it. He had to help her. But as he reached the top of the cliff she struck down the last of her opponents. When her eyes found him, she looked surprised for a moment. But then fury returned. She lifted her saber, steam rising of it with each drop of rain that touched it.   
“You did this!” she screamed.   
“I didn’t want it to be this way!” he called back.  
She took a step back, her heel precariously close to the edge. She shook her head, the rain falling in droplets from her hair. “We tried Ben, this is how it has to be.”  
He ignited his own saber. “I know.” Destroying her was the only way to destroy the resistance. He had no choice. The sabers came together, the sound of their clash echoing around them. Again and again they clashed together, moving up and down the cliff side. They moved effortlessly, just as they once had while fighting together. But with an upward swipe, he knocked her saber out of her hand. It flew into the air for a moment, and then plunged backwards into the water below. She looked back at him with both fear and anger as he lifted his own saber into the air. With a single swipe he would cut through her, and this would be over.   
Kylo awoke suddenly. His heart was beating so hard he thought it might burst from his chest. It had only been a dream. But it had felt so real. He could still almost feel the icy rain hitting his face, he could still hear his saber hitting Rey’s. He laid back into his bed and closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart. He shifted to his side and froze. Someone else was in his bed, laying beside him. It only took him a moment to realize it was her. She was on her side, facing away from him. He could sense she was awake, but she didn’t seem to have realized he was there. His heart beat picked up once more as he eyed the outline of her body. He had thought about having her in his bed, but he had never really thought it would happen. Well, technically it wasn’t happing, but he didn’t think about that. He rested his head on his hand as he waited. It only took a moment, as she shifted around, seeming agitated. As soon as she rolled onto her back, she let out a scream. She stifled it quickly.   
“What the hell is wrong with you?” she whispered furiously.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Why are you just laying there, staring at me? You should have let me know you were there.”  
He shrugged. “I only realized it moments before you.”   
She narrowed her eyes, but as they lowered they widened once again. “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”  
“It’s restricting.”  
Her eyes went even wider. “Please tell me you are wearing pants.”  
He couldn’t help but smile at her embarrassment. “I wasn’t expecting guests.”  
She covered her face with her hands, but she didn’t leave the bed, and that was encouraging. He looked back to her body and saw that she was wearing only a thin night shirt. He had to use every ounce of his strength to not reach out and touch her. When he looked back to her face, he saw she was watching him examine her. When she spoke, it was almost tender.  
“What’s wrong? You like you’re in pain.”  
“I’m not use to it.”  
She frowned. “Use to what?”  
“Denying myself what I want.”  
She was silent. Though the room was dark, the bit of light there was made her eyes shine. She shifted so that she was on her side, facing him. As she did, her hand brushed his and he felt that jolt of electricity.   
“Before I woke up, I was dreaming of you,” she said quietly.   
For a moment he almost smiled, until he remembered that he too had been dreaming of her. “Was it a good dream?”  
She looked away. “No, it wasn’t.”  
He frowned. “I was dreaming of you as well. We were on a cliff.”  
Her eyes snapped back to him. “And it was raining?”  
He nodded. He couldn’t explain why, but he felt afraid.   
“What does it mean?” she asked.  
“I don’t know. We could have been seeing what will come.”  
She closed her eyes for moment. “You were going to kill me.”  
“The future is not set Rey. There is no guarantee that it will happen. We are the only ones who can affect what happens to us, and I don’t want to hurt you.”  
He reached out and touched her face, being as gentle as he could. He expected her to flinch away from him, but she didn’t move. She just stared at him, before slowly reaching out and touching her own fingers to his face. He sucked in a breath. She had never touched him like this before. Was he still dreaming?   
“Rey, are you real?”  
She almost laughed. “Of course, I’m real.”  
“I just wanted to make sure this wasn’t a dream as well.”  
Her fingers moved along his jaw. “Sometimes I think this is all a dream. I’ll just wake up on Jakku, with no force, no light saber. There will be nothing special about me at all.”  
He shook his head. “That’s not possible. Even if you didn’t have the force, you would be special.”  
“What is this, Kylo? What are we?”  
He didn’t have an answer for that. “I don’t have a name for it. All I know is how I feel, and how I think you feel the same, even if you don’t want to admit it.”  
“How can I? If I admit that, I’m betraying my friends and everything I believe in.”  
“Lying to yourself won’t help you or them. The only way you will ever be happy is if you accept who you are. Perhaps… we can find a middle ground.”  
“What middle ground?”  
“Can we just agree to enjoy this while we can? You won’t stop fighting, and I won’t stop trying to find you. But when we are like this, alone, can’t we just have this?”  
She didn’t look at his face as her fingers played with a strand of his hair. “Isn’t it wrong?”  
“How can it be? I’ve never felt something so pure in my entire life. My whole life has been filled with disappointment. Is it wrong to want one truly good thing, even if just for a moment?”  
A small smile formed on her face. It felt like weight lifted from his chest. “Ok. But this can’t last forever. Eventually this will come to an end. Will you be able to handle that?”  
“I’ll have too. Can you?”  
She frowned. “I don’t know. But I’m willing to try.”   
He pushed himself up, leaning on his elbow. She looked up at him. His fingers slid down her face to her neck. He had held many people by their necks, but never like this. He moved his fingers gently over her skin, feeling it’s softness beneath him. He could feel her quickening pulse, and it made him smile. His felt down to her collar bone. He then did something that surprised even him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck. She let out a little gasp of surprise, and he felt her body react beneath him. Goose bumps formed against his mouth and he smiled. He licked his lips, enjoying the taste of her. Her hand pressed against his chest, though he could tell she wasn’t trying to push him away. If anything, she was pressing herself against him. He shifted his eyes up to her face and saw she was watching him.   
“Is that… something you like?” he whispered.   
“I think so.”  
“And this?” He ran his nose against the softness of her throat, his breath fluttering across her skin. She let out a laugh, squirming away.  
He frowned. “Was that not right?”  
“It just tickled,” she smiled.   
“I’m sorry. I’ve never done this before.”   
“No, me neither,” she agreed.   
He searched her eyes. “Never? There was never anyone in Jakku?”  
She actually laughed. “No, no one on Jakku.”  
He nodded. “Good.”  
“Would it matter if there had been?”  
“Not directly, no. But I admit I would feel the desire to track them down and remove them from the universe.”  
Rey shook her head. “You don’t own me Ben.”  
“No, I don’t think I ever could. But I’m an only child, and I’m not good at sharing.” He pushed himself up so that their faces were close together. “I want you, Rey.” He leaned down slowly. He felt her breath against his mouth and closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy it. She smelled of a sweetness, like fruit. He fell forward onto his bed. He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but sheets beneath him.   
“No,” he seethed. He flung a pillow from his bed, then another. He slammed his fist against the wall. Once again, she was gone. He had been so close this time. So close to doing what he had wanted to do for so long. Next time, he would not fail.


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you mean? What is the problem?” Kylo’s voice was low and dangerous. He stood behind the control panels. Several of his crew were seated before him, their backs stiff with fear. The one closest to him answered.   
“We lost them, but only for a moment. The signal was down for about a minute, but we were able to pick it right back up again. Only when we did, they were moving in completely different direction.”   
He narrowed his eyes at the screen and spoke under his breath. “What is she doing?”  
“What could have been the reason for it?” he snapped.  
“We aren’t sure.”  
His fury flared up again. With a single hand sweep he threw the man backwards out of his chair and against the wall. He spoke through gritted teeth. “I highly suggest you find out.”   
He let the man fall and marched away. What was she doing? He knew she had a plan, but what it was he had no idea. It had been a week since he had seen her, lying in his bed. He had tried to reach out to her, again and again, but he hadn’t been able to make contact. Was she blocking him out? Or was their connection fading? Either option made his stomach twist. He stormed into the throne room, his rage and confusion boiling up inside him. Hux had stationed several storm troopers around the room, and he could feel all their eyes on him.   
Why was she ignoring him? She had agreed to allow them to have this, had she changed her mind? Or was she only toying with him. Was she manipulating his emotions so that he would be distracted while she found a way to escape? Of course, why hadn’t he realized? His fury boiled over. He flicked his light saber on in one movement. With a cry of rage, he slashed at the throne. Bits of metal flew in every direction. The storm troopers all took a step back, not wanting to be the next object of his anger.   
“What the hell are you doing?”  
He froze, his saber still raised above his head. Her voice come from behind him. He spun around, his eyes still full of hatred and fury. She stood about ten feet away, her eyes wide and confused. He lowered his saber slowly, though he didn’t lose his look of rage. He turned to the storm troopers.   
“Get out!” he screamed. They didn’t hesitate to do as he ordered. Once they were alone, he turned back to her. “What do you want?”  
She frowned. “What’s wrong?”  
He scoffed, a sneer forming on his face. She seemed taken aback by the sudden cruelness that she saw directed at her. He took a few steps towards her. “I’ve figured out what you’re doing.”  
Fear flashed across her face. “What do you mean?”  
He shook his head and turned away. “Who do you think I am? Do you think I’m just some idiot who can be manipulated and tricked? I know that you only told me what I wanted to hear. You have no real interest in me.”  
He glanced back and saw she looked completely confused. She began to walk towards him, but he held out a hand, using the force to keep her at a distance. “Don’t.”  
She shook her head. “Kylo, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why did you get these ideas in your head? What have I done to make you think I was lying?”  
“I’ve been trying to get back in contact for a week. Yet every time I try to connect with you, I get pushed back. Are you going to try to tell me that wasn’t you?”  
“Kylo, I don’t know what you are talking about. I’ve tried to reach out to you as well, but I haven’t been able to. We can’t control this.”  
Kylo turned away once more. He wanted to believe her, but how could he? “How do I know you are telling the truth?”  
Rey walked briskly towards him and then around him so that they were facing each other. “Even if I was lying, and even if I had been keeping you away, that does not warrant this response. You do not own or control me! I agreed to this, yes, but on my terms. You can’t throw a fit every time you can’t reach me!”   
He lowered his eyes from her face. Guilt and shame washed over him. He knew that he shouldn’t have reacted so harshly, but he didn’t know any other way. “I’m- I’m sorry. It’s just… everyone else who I have ever cared for has either betrayed me or abandoned me.”  
She nodded. “I know. And I want to help you.” She got a curious look on her face then. “I want to try something.” She began to lift her hand to his face. “Just, hold still.”   
He did as she said, watching as she placed her hand palm down against his forehead. Then, in a flash, he saw it. He was looking at himself, in the dark. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the neck, and a sense of euphoria rushed through him. He snapped out of it a moment later.   
“That was… the other night. From your memory?”  
She nodded. “I wanted you to see you the way I saw you. No tricks.”   
He gave her the smallest of smiles, before lifting his own hand to her forehead. The memory was of the two of them, standing nearly in the same place they stood now. The last of the Praetorian guard fell to Kylo’s hand and he straightened up, looking at her. He knew she was feeling the same feelings he had felt on the night. Passion, trust, and hope. When she smiled at him, he knew everything would work out.   
He removed his hand from her head. “You see? That is what you represent for me. Even if this will never truly work, I want to hold onto it for as I can.”  
“As do I,” she agreed. “But this will only work if you trust me.”  
He let out a sigh. “I can’t make any promises, but I will try. Rey, can I try something else?”  
She raised her eyebrows. “What is it?”  
In one step he closed the distance between them. He took her face in his hand and lowered his mouth to hers. The moment their lips touched, it felt like every bit of the force rushed through them at once. As though they were the conductors of electricity, white hot power filled him. He had never felt anything so intense, so blinding, so… powerful. He didn’t know how long they were there, connected. It could have been years or seconds. When they pulled apart, Kylo felt himself fall. His feet hit the ground with a jolt. He looked down at her, and he face mirrored his own shock.   
“What is the meaning of this?”  
The sound of Hux’s voice should have been enough to make him look away, but Kylo didn’t want to release her. She seemed to be of the same mind, her eyes just as transfixed on him as his were on her. It wasn’t until Hux spoke again that he looked away.   
“What are you doing?”  
He felt her fade from him. Hux’s eyes were wide, looking where Rey had been only a second ago. “You? And that girl? What have you done?”  
Normally, Kylo would have slammed him into the floor for his insubordinate tone, but his head still felt light. “What are you talking about?”  
“I saw you.” Hux spat. “You were… kissing her. The leader of the resistance!”  
Kylo composed himself, pushing her hair from his face. “She is the key to taking down the resistance. I am being tactical.”   
“So, what? You are manipulating her?”  
Kylo did look at him as he bushed past him. “Exactly.”


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm blared deafeningly overhead as Rey raced down the hall of the falcon. She reached the main bridge in time to see everyone rushing in a panic. She went to Finn immediately.   
“What’s happening?”   
“They found us!” he shouted.   
She walked to the control room and found Poe and Chewy behind the controls. “What’s going on? How did they find us? I thought if we changed out our temporal navigator they wouldn’t be able to find us!”  
Poe didn’t look around at her as he continued to turn switches on the control panel. “We thought so, but it must not have worked.”  
“We have to get away. There must be some way for us to escape again!”  
Poe turned, and she saw the truth in his eyes. Then, as though in a flash through their front window, she saw them. The Finalizer appeared before them, its massive shape obstructing their view. The front part of the ship faced them, coming right for them. Rey looked to the window of the main bridge, and though they were much to far away for her to see him, she did. Or more, she felt him. This was the closest she had been to him since leaving Crait, and her mind immediately reached out to him without her permission. His emotions were clear and concrete. In that moment she could feel his pride at having outsmarted her, his joy at being near her again, and his resolve to catch her.   
“Turn this thing around!” she cried, trying to grab for the controls, but Poe pushed he hands away.   
“There’s no use! They’re much faster than us and they’ll be able to follow us where ever we go!”  
“You don’t understand! They will kill you!”  
Even though Kylo had told her he would not hurt her friends, she couldn’t help but feel that he wasn’t being completely honest. How could he resist wiping out the last opposition he had in the galaxy? Even if he had feelings for her, surely, they would be overpowered by his need for control.  
“I do understand that Rey. But there isn’t much I can. Do6 They have us.”   
She reached out to him through the void of space, letting her mind touch his. She felt his surprise at feeling her there with him. Though from this distance she couldn’t put direct thoughts into his mind, she could put her feelings. With everything she had, she showed him her fear and panic, her hope and desires. For a moment she felt his resolve shift, as though overwhelmed by the emotions she was showing him. But, a moment later that was gone. His own mind was set. There was no way for them to get out of this. Then, an idea formed. A crazy idea, but one that may work. He would kill her friends, but would he be able to kill her? Would he want to? She turned to Poe.   
“Is that X-wing you found still attached to this ship?”  
He looked at her with a crease between his brows. “Yes, but I don’t see how that could help. It can only seat one.”  
She nodded, making up her mind. “It only has to.”  
……  
Kylo stood at the front window, looking down on the Millennium Falcon. Finally, he had found her. He had felt her mind reaching out to him, and for a moment it had made him weak. He had felt her fear. Not for herself, but for her friends. She was convinced he would kill them, and honestly he wasn’t sure if he would or not. Hux stood beside him, his face twisted with a mixture of glee and wrath. If it were up to him, he would have already blasted them out of the sky. Lucky for Rey, it wasn’t.  
“When we capture them, bring everyone aboard to the throne room. I will personally decide what to do with each.”  
Hux’s lips twitch slightly. “Of course.”  
As he watched the ship, it made a sharp turn and began to move away from them. Hux let out a sharp laugh. “What fools. They cannot outrun us.”  
Kylo frowned. Surely they already knew that. But then he saw something small break away from the whole and begin moving away to the left.   
“Supreme leader, it appears as though an X-wing has broken away. What should we do?”  
Hux responded for him. “An X-wing can carry only a single person. We can find it later. Capture the Millennium Falcon!”   
But as Kylo narrowed in on the X-wing, he felt it. It was her. She was trying to make an escape. He gripped the back of the seat in front of him. “No! Go after the X-wing!”  
Hux looked at him as though he had gone mad. “What are you talking about? A single person doesn’t matter! We must take out-“   
“It’s her! The girl! She’s on that X-wing. Forget the Falcon, go after her.”  
His pilots nodded, beginning to call out orders. Hux pivoted where he stood to glare at him. “Are you sure that your personal feelings are not interfering with our task at hand? After what I saw-“   
He was cut off abruptly as he grasped at his throat. Kylo didn’t even turn to look at him as he spoke. “You would never have questioned Snoke like this. If you will not follow orders, perhaps removing you is the best course of action.”  
“No… that won’t… be necessary.” Hux managed to choke out, his eyes beginning to water. Kylo released him and he fell to the floor.   
“That girl is the key to destroying the resistance. She is my equal on the light side, and as long as she is free we will not be able to rule as we see fit. She is the only one that matters.”   
Hux straightened up and spoke from between gritted teeth. “If you insist, Supreme leader Ren.”  
Their ship made a turn in the direction of the X-wing. Kylo looked out a side window and saw that the Falcon had already begun to pull away in the other direction. He looked back to Rey. They were quickly gaining on her, and she would soon be pulled into the hanger bay. He wanted to be there when they did. He made his way there, several storm troopers flanking him.   
The hanger bay was full of storm troopers, all waiting for their orders. Hux came to stand beside him. “We are pulling her into our orbital field now. This was a foolish move on her part. Surely she knew she wouldn’t be able to escape?”  
Kylo didn’t answer. Escape wasn’t her motivation. She knew he would fly after her rather than the falcon, and she had been right. Perhaps it was foolish. But the idea of having her here, physically here, with him on the ship was enough to give him hope. Perhaps now, with time and closeness, he could turn her to his cause. Her ship was pulled in then. She didn’t try to fight it. She knew she was captured and there was no escape. She set her ship down in front of him. He could sense her in there, so close now. There was fear, but also something else. Something like a hopeful resolve. He reached out with his mind, trying to calm her and assure her that she would not be harmed. She pushed back. She didn’t want him in near her mind. The top lifted with a hiss. As she stood, he was able to fully see her. It was the first time he had seen her in person since they had been in the throne room. He enjoyed seeing her through their force bond, but it truly didn’t compare to seeing her in the flesh. Knowing she wouldn’t disappear at any moment.   
She stared down at him from the x-wing, her chin lifted in defiance. He knew he should say something, but he was still enjoying just looking at her. He touched her mind again, trying to gauge her emotions. That was when he felt it. A searing pain shot through his shoulder, but only for a moment. The instant he pulled away from her mind the sensation stopped, and that was when he realized what had happened. One of the storm troopers had opened fire. Rey fell backward out of the x-wing, her eyes wide in shock. Kylo’s arm shot out in a flash, catching her before she could hit her head on the floor. There was a commotion from behind him, but he hardly paid that any attention. He rushed to where he had set Rey down. Blood had begun to cover the front of her tan tunic, and it was covering more every second.   
Rey grasped at her shoulder as she cried out in pain. Her eyes were confused when they found him. “You… you shot me?”  
“No, Rey, I’m sorry. It wasn’t me.”  
But as he finished his sentence, her eyes rolled back and her head went limp. Panic took over his body as he grasped at her face. Was she dying? Had he shot a major artery? He grasped her face. “Rey? Rey!”  
“Supreme leader!” someone shouted, somewhere over him as he kneeled beside her. “Supreme leader, if you wish for the captive to live, we must get her to medical now.”   
He barely realized that he had nodded. A stretcher was put down beside him and two of the medical team tried to reach around him to lift her.   
“I will do it!” he screamed, causing them to leap up and stumble backwards.   
He lifted her both with his arms and with the force, not wanting to cause anymore damage than had been done. He laid her gently on the stretcher. The medical crew began to lift it, but he put a hand on it, momentarily stopping them. They both looked at him, questioning, and recoiled with they saw the blackness of his eyes. “Save her. If she dies, you die.”   
Their faces notably paled, but both nodded vigorously. As he watched them carry her away, he looked around. Everyone still stood where they had, though some looked at each other with confusion. He ran both hands threw his hair and straightened up. “Everybody get back to work!”  
He walked after the medical crew, a raw fury radiating off him. Nobody would dare approach him in this state. Before he exited the docking bay though, he turned back.   
“Hux!” His voice carried loudly enough that every head snapped towards him. Hux rushed forward from where he stood.   
“Yes, Supreme leader?”  
Kylo was barely able to stop his voice from shaking. “Where is the person who shot her?”  
“He was taken away to the cells.”   
Kylo spoke through bared teeth. “Good.”  
With that he turned and marched away, intent on making sure Rey was fine.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Rey became aware of was the cold metal against her back. Her mind reached for her last memory, trying to remember where she was. It all came back in a rush. She had allowed herself to get captured by the First Order. She remembered Kylo staring at her and trying to reach into her mind. But the next thing she remembered was blinding pain and falling backwards. What had happened after that? She couldn’t remember. She didn’t open her eyes, not wanting anyone around her to know she was awake. She used the force to feel around her, to get a better sense of where she was. She was alone in a room, though there was likely surveillance on her. Her reached out further beyond her room, and felt him immediately. He was there, right outside her room. He was pacing, his mind a whirlwind of worry and anger. She was able to get bits of his thoughts.   
“If she doesn’t wake up… But they said she would be fine… No serious damage… But they’re idiots… He has never felt true pain, but he will-“   
His thoughts cut off suddenly, and she realized he had sensed her presence. He knew she was there. “Rey?”  
She heard footsteps in real time and then the sound of a door sliding open. He stopped right beside her, standing over her. “Rey. I know you’re awake. Open your eyes.”  
She did so slowly, squinting against the sudden harsh white lights. Kylo stood over her, his brow furrowed as he looked her over. “How do you feel?”  
She shifted slightly and felt a dull soreness in her shoulder. She looked down at herself and sat up abruptly. She was wearing simple black pants on the bottom. On the top, her chest and shoulder had been wrapped in bandages, and that was all she wore.   
“Where are my clothes?” she demanded.   
Kylo straightened his shoulders. “If you are feeling better-“   
“What did you do with my clothes?”  
He shifted on his feet slightly. “I didn’t do anything with them.”   
“Kylo.” Rey growled.   
“There are much more pressing matters we need to focus on.”  
Rey’s face tightened slightly. She remembered then why she was here. She was his prisoner. She swung her legs over the side of the table. Even though she was on a raised platform, he was still taller than her, forcing her to tilt her head back to look up at his face.   
“So, what now? Are you going to bombard my mind to get information? I won’t give you anything Kylo, no matter how hard you press.”  
He pressed his lips together slightly, though that was the only part of his face that changed. “That wasn’t what I meant.”   
She raised her eyebrows. “So, you aren’t going to try to get information from me?”  
His eyes shifted away for a moment before moving back to her. “Not at the moment, no. As I said, there are more important matters.”  
Rey narrowed her eyes. What was he talking about? She had been sure that the moment he got his hands on the real her he would begin picking his way through her mind. “What important matters?”  
He didn’t look at her as he spoke. “To everyone outside this room, you are a key resistance member. An enemy.”  
She tilted her head. “Not to you?”  
His jaw tightened. “I don’t want you to be. I’ve put a lot of thought into this. The only way you’ll be able to be here and be safe is if they believe you have come over to our side.”  
“Never!” she snarled. “I told you Kylo, I won’t join the dark side!”  
“I know that,” he nodded. “But they don’t.”   
Rey frowned. He knew she would never join him, yet he still wanted her here? She pressed forward into his mind tentatively, trying to understand. What she saw made her shake her head. “You think if I’m here with you for long enough, I’ll change my mind. I won’t.”   
His eyes flicked down to her. “Perhaps. But what other choice do I have? Would you rather be locked in cell while I pretend to torture you every day? That would get tiresome.”  
Rey sighed. That didn’t sound fun. But could she really pretend to have joined him? Would anyone even believe it? “How would you convince people I had joined you?”  
“I will tell them that we have been communicating through the force over these past few months, which is true. I’ll tell them that I have brought you to my side. That was why you left the falcon. Not to help them escape, but to come to me. It’ll be easy enough to spin, they’ll want to believe it. Two powerful force users are better than one, and the resistance losing you is a major hit to them.”   
Rey scoffed. “You’ve really put a lot of thought into this.”  
He nodded. “I had to think of a way to keep you safe.”  
She stared up at him, wanting him to look down at her. She reached her hand up and placed it on his face. He noticeably flinched at her cold touch. This was different than when they had touched through the force. This was solid. When he finally made eye contact, there was more warmth in them than she remembered. He lifted his own hand and pressed his fingers into the side of her neck. Goosebumps erupted on her skin. She closed her eyes. He ran his fingers down to her collarbone, his eyes following his hand before moving back to her face. When he spoke, his voice sounded hoarse.   
“Rey.”   
Her eyes snapped open and she immediately pulled her hand from his face. What was she doing? She shook her head. “We can’t do this.”  
“Why not?” he asked, and it almost sounded like he was whining.   
“This is too complicated. Even if we tell everyone that I’ve joined you, it isn’t the truth. We are still on opposite sides. We can’t be together.”  
“But you said we could have this.”  
“That was before! Things have changed. Even if you won’t say it, I’m a prisoner. We can’t allow feelings to make this worse.”   
He frowned, shaking his head. “Rey, why do you think I’m doing any of this? Do you think I would let just any resistance member roam free on my ship? My feelings for you are what drive my actions. I won’t deny them.”   
“I won’t ask you to. But I won’t let my feelings affect me. I’ll go along with your lie and play a part. But it will be a platonic part. That is the only way I will agree to this. Otherwise, just go ahead and lock me up.”  
She watched as his jaw tightened and relaxed. “If that is what you wish, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. We will be… partners.”  
She couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at her lips. “Thank you.”   
He took a deep breath. “I will have proper clothes brought to you. Then we will address the crew together. You will need to give off a darker energy than you are now though, for it to be believable.”   
“What, I’m not dark enough for you?”  
Now it was his turn to smile slightly. “I’ve met ewoks that give off darker energies.”  
She laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.”   
He nodded. “Very good.” He spun away and made his way to the exit before stopping and turning back. He gave a slight bow of his head. “Lady Rey.”   
With that he turned and was gone. Rey took a steadying breath. She was sure this was about to be the greatest challenge she had ever faced.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey looked herself up and down in the mirror. She had been given a black tunic to match her black pants, as well as a black cape that hung to the back of her thighs. She thought she looked ridiculous. She fidgeted with the front clasp of the cape. There was no way this was going to work. These people would see through it in a minute. She closed her eyes. It had to work. She had to live long enough to get back to her friends. But the only way that would happen was if she let the darkness in, if she allowed herself to tilt to the dark side. She couldn’t do that. Unless… Unless she allowed it in just enough to protect herself. She would wear it like this cape, but not let it into her heart. It was dangerous, but it was the only way. The door behind her opened and she spun around, expecting Kylo. But it wasn’t. Two black clad figures walked in and stood in the middle of the room. One was a woman with short dark hair, the other was a blonde man. She looked between the two of them.   
“Yes?”  
The woman spoke. “Supreme leader Ren has sent us to ensure you look the part for your formal address.”  
Rey motioned to her outfit. “I already have my clothes.”  
The man spoke now, and his voice carried a hint of annoyance and sarcasm. “Yes, we see that. We are here to do your hair.”  
Rey stared at him. “Oh, right. Ok.”  
She let them lead her to a chair and mirror. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. They both began to pull their finger through her hair, working her hair into a top bun and braid. She watched their faces as they did. Every few second one of their eyes would flick to her face. The mans mouth was twisted into a smug smile, as though he knew something about her that she didn’t know herself. She knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help herself. She pressed into his mind.   
“This silly little girl… He’s doing an excellent job of playing her… He’ll take what he wants and toss her aside… He expects us to believe her power even comes close to matching his… We don’t need her… Useless…”  
They had just about finished up by now, and Rey felt her face burning with anger. Well, if she was supposed to be dark now… She looked up at him and made eye contact.   
“What about me makes you think I’m useless?”  
They both stopped, the girl looking confused, but the mans face paled. The girl saw that Rey was staring at the man and seemed to understand what was going on. The man cleared his throat.   
“I mean no disrespect, Lady Rey-“  
“Yes, you did.” She stood and turned to face them. She let the darkness that normally hung around the edges creep further into her. They seemed to sense it as well, both backing up. The woman took his arm.   
“We will just go.”  
“No.” Rey’s voice was sharper than intended. She used the force to slide the door shut. She needed to gain respect from these people if she was to be here for any amount of time. Fear was the fastest way to that.   
“You think I’m a silly useless girl that is being used by Kylo Ren. Allow me to show you how you are mistaken.”   
She gripped his throat with her mind and his hand flew to his neck. She lifted him upwards so that only his toes touched the ground. The woman stood at attention beside him, her eyes wide with fear.   
“Please, my Lady, he meant nothing by it.”  
“Yes, he did. I will not have my authority questioned by you or anyone else. I have come to stand as Kylo Ren’s equal.”  
“Yes, of course you are! Please, let him go!”   
Rey did, and he fell back to his feet, gasping for air. The woman grabbed his arm and held him up. Rey turned away from them.   
“If you don’t want a repeat of this, make sure everyone else knows not to think such foolish things.”  
“Yes, of course,” the woman said, bowing. “May we take our leave?”  
Rey nodded. “Go.”   
They rushed out of the room and Rey was left alone again. She looked into the mirror and frowned. That shouldn’t have felt so… good. She was alone for several more minutes before the door opened once again. Kylo walked in and stood behind her with his hands folded behind his back. She watched him in the mirror. His eyes moved over her body, roaming from her hair to her black boots. The smallest of smiles pulled at his lips.   
“You look nice.”   
She looked away from him and back at herself. “Thank you. It’s a bit too much black, don’t you think?”  
He shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.”  
Rey sighed. “Of course not.”   
Hiss eyes were now trained on her face, with a small frown forming a crease between his eyebrows. “You changed something.”  
“Well, yeah, the hair-“  
“No, not that. Something inside you. You let some of the darkness in.” He didn’t say it in an accusatory tone, he sounded impressed and even pleased. That made it worse.   
She frowned. “You told me I should.”  
“Yes, I did. You’re already doing excellent.”  
He walked forward, and she turned to face him. He was quite close, closer than she wanted. When he spoke his voice was low.   
“Rey, I want you to be happy here.”  
She stared into his eyes. “Can anyone truly be happy if they are being forced to be someone they’re not.”  
He shook his head. “When will you figure out that I’m not forcing the darkness into you? It’s already there. It is you.”  
She looked away from his face. She didn’t want him to be right. She wanted to scream that there was no darkness inside her, that she only felt the light. But that was a lie, and he would know that. He reached up and took her face in his hands.   
“It’s ok. I won’t rush you or force you to do anything you don’t want to. You’ll be amazing.”  
She closed her eyes. The feeling of his hands on her face was reassuring. She could faintly feel his breath on her forehead, and it calmed her. She wished his presence didn’t feel so much like… home. It made it difficult to push him away. But she did. She took a few steps back and pushed his hands from her face. She could sense his disappointment, but he masked it well. He straightened up and offered his arm.  
“If you are ready, we should be going.”   
She took a steadying breath and stepped forward. She rested her hand against the crook in his elbow, giving him a reassuring smile. He didn’t smile back, but his eyes softened. They walked to the door, and Rey prepared herself to enter the Sarlacc pit.


End file.
